Cantarella
by F.4.7.3
Summary: Oke! kali ini cantarella! ini tentang skye yang memiliki dendam terhadap keluarga Claire. tapi, apa dia sanggup membunuh claire! disclaimer : harvest moon bukan punyaku! chap 4! XD RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

"_**Mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka…"**_

"_**Kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou…"**_

-Normal POV-

Di sebuah mansion yang terbakar oleh api yang merah, dihiasi langit malam berbintang, seorang anak berumur 13 tahun berdiri di depannya. Tangan kanannya memegangi ujung dahi kanannya. Dari dahinya beraliran darah segar yang juga membasahi rambutnya yang berwarna _silver_.

"_Father… Mother…_" kata anak bernama Skye Steiner sambil melihat pada tempat tinggalnya yang terbakar. Wajahnya penuh dendam dan beraliran air mata.

"_I swear I'll revenge of your death!_"

-After 10 years, Phantom's Mansion, Skye's POV-

"_Sir Phantom, it's time to wake up._"

Terdengar suara _maid_-ku yang membangunkanku dari mimpi masa laluku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Aku menyisir poniku dengan tangan kiriku. _Maid_-ku melihat bekas luka goresan yang panjang di ujung dahiku.

"_You may go," _perintahku pada _maid_-ku dengan singkat. _Maid_-ku hanya bertugas untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga di sini sampai sore, setelah itu, dia pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Aku langsung berganti pakaianku dengan pakaian seorang bangsawan berwarna hitam. Semenjak kejadian itu, aku jadi sangat menyukai warna hitam. Pakaian yang kupakai selalu warna hitam dengan sedikit warna putih.

Aku menghadap cermin dan menyisir rambut _silver_-nya yang lumayan panjang. Kulihat bekas luka yang terdapat di dahiku. Bekas luka yang disebabkan oleh keluarga Harvenheit…. Aku memanjangkan rambutku dengan alasan untuk menutupi bekas luka masa laluku ini. Aku sampai harus mengubah margaku. Sekarang namaku adalah Skye Phantom.

Ya… merekalah yang menyebabkan diriku menjadi seperti ini.

TOK! TOK!

"_Sir, the breakfast is ready,_" kata _maid_-ku dari luar kamar.

"_Coming,_" jawabku dengan singkat. Aku pun segera keluar dari kamar dan menuju kelantai bawah untuk sarapan.

Rumahku sangat luas untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi dengan alasan pribadi, aku menginginkan rumah ini tidak begitu sering dimasuki orang lain.

Aku selesai sarapan, dan aku segera menuju ke tempat keluarga Harvenheit. Hari ini, aku akan menghadiri dari pesta yang diadakan musuhku.

-Harvenheit's Mansion, still Skye's POV-

"_Oh! Lord Phantom! How do you do?_" sapa pria separuh baya Gray Harvenheit, kepala keluarga Harvenheit. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanan padaku. Ya, dialah orang yang merebut semua milikku. Mulai dari rumah, orang tua, sampai orang sangat kusayangi. Dan mungkin dia sudah menganggap diriku mati sejak kejadian itu.

Aku langsung memasang senyum yang seorang bangsawan dan menyalami tangannya. Dan menjawab sapaanya,

"_How do you do? My name is Skye Phantom. Thank you for your invitation._"

"_Oh no, it's my honor to invite you to my daughter's birthday!_" balasnya lagi dengan penuh basa-basi.

"_Dear, there is a guest. He is waiting for you,_" kata istrinya yang bernama Mary Harvenheit.

"_Excuse me,_" pamitnya sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat istrinya. Aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di rumah ini.

Aku berjalan di lorong rumah itu yang panjang. Tiba-tiba, perhatianku tertuju pada suara permainan biola yang sangat kukenal. Ya, ini adalah musik milikku dan hanya pernah kuajarkan pada satu orang saja.

Aku melihat ke ruangan dari alunan biola itu berasal. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat dua dengan pita hitam. Dia memakai gaun lengan panjang berwarna hitam pada bagian luarnya, dan abu-abu gelap pada bagian dalamnya. Dia memainkan biolanya dengan sangat indah. Banyak tamu yang terpesona mendengarkan permainan biolanya.

Lagu yang dimainkannya terasa sangat ringan dan indah, beda dengan saat aku memainkannya. Padahal masih lagu yang sama.

Dia selesai memainkan biolanya. Para tamu langsung bertepuk tangan karena kagum akan permainannya.

"Thank you…" katanya malu-malu sambil menunduk. Aku langsung menyembunyikan diri. Kemudian tersenyum licik. Dia benar-benar berbeda denganku, dia yang bagaikan malaikat suci dan aku yang bagaikan iblis.

"_Skye? What are you doing here?_"

Aku langsung melihat ke orang yang memanggil namaku. Ternyata Cliff, sahabatku yang selalu menolongku setelah kejadian itu.

"_Ah… It's you. You're invited too?_" tanyaku pada sahabatku. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan datang juga ke sini.

"_Yes, I am. They invited me, I didn't know that they invited you either,_" katanya yang juga sedikit terkejut kalau aku diundang. Tiba-tiba aku tersenyum licik, Cliff langsung mengerti artinya.

"_Skye… don't tell me that you…_" katanya serius. Ternyata dia memang tahu.

"_Yes. It is time, to revenge…_"

Cliff langsung tertegun atas jawabanky yang terasa sangat dingin. Aku sudah menahan kemarahanku selama sepuluh tahun. Cliff langsung menarikku ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Ternyata kamu masih berpikir untuk balas dendam ya? Kupikir kamu sudah lama melupakan niat itu!" nasehat Cliff padaku dengan serius.

"Melupakan niat balas dendam? Kenapa aku harus melupakan niat itu?" tanyaku kembali padanya. Meski sudah sepuluh tahun, niatku untuk balas dendam tidak hilang sedikit pun.

"Skye, apa yang hilang sudah tidak akan kembali lagi… apalagi… sasaran balas dendam kamu adalah…" kata Cliff yang berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kemudian dia menarik nafas, akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Gadis itu kan?"

Aku hanya terdiam, benar sekali kata-katanya. Targetku, adalah anak perempuan mereka, Claire Harvenheit.

"Percuma… aku tidak akan mengurungkan niatku.." kataku pada Cliff. Aku pun pergi meninggalkannya.

-Night, Phantom's Mansion, Skye's POV-

Jam sebelas malam. Aku mulai berganti pakaian dengan jubah hitam yang panjang. Aku memakai topi hitam besar yang mampu menutupi wajahku. Kemudian kupakai topeng yang menutup mataku, bentuk hidungku dan juga bekas lukaku. Dengan begini, aku hanya menampakkan mulutku dan juga pipiku.

_I am a phantom…_

Aku membuka jendela dan mulai melompati satu per satu. Akhirnya aku pun sampai ke kediaman Harvenheit. Tirai jendelanya terbuka. Gadis pirang itu sedang tertidur pulas. Aku langsung melompat ke beranda kamarnya. Kemudian, aku memasuki kamarnya.

Aku berlutut ala bangsawan didepan tempat tidurnya. Kusingkap tirai kasurnya dan kupandang gadis yang sedang tertidur itu dengan dekat. Tidak apa-apa kalau dia bangun dan melihatku, aku sudah memakai topeng. Kuraih rambutnya dan mencium rambutnya. Dan aku memenjamkan matak _emerald_-ku…

"_Claire…_"

_Yes…_

_That is her name…_

_Claire harvenheit…_

_My enemy… and also my love…_

"_**Our lines of sight intersect within this closed world…"**_

"_**Although you play dumb, I can almost feel your infatuation…"**_

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

akhirnya... diriku berhasil membuat cantarella! XD

ada beberapa pertanyaan yg ingin kutanyakan untuk yg udah baca cendrillion XD

1. puaskah kalian dengan isi ceritanya?

2. endingnya ngegantung ya?

3. apa aku perlu membuat sekuelnya?

mohon dijawab ya! XD

thank you!

Deffene FATE *tepar!*


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite**_

_**toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo…"**_

"_**Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete**_

_**wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo…"**_

-Skye's POV-

"Claire…" panggilku terhadap namanya dengan pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. Rambut panjangnya yang kucium, sudah bertambah panjang. Dulu yang panjangnya hanya sebahu, sekarang sudah hampir mencapai lututnya. Dia sudah bertambah dewasa, dan cantik…

'_Sorry…_' desisku pelan. Kulihat dia dengan lembut. Kemudian, kurogoh pisau lipat yang tajam dari saku jubahku. Tapi, ketika aku baru hendak mengeluarkan pisau itu, gadis itu terbangun.

"KYAAA!" teriak gadis itu panik dengan muka yang merah. Dia berusaha menyudutkan dirinya sampai ke sudut tempat tidur. Tangannya menggenggam kuat selimut putih yang dipakainya tadi. Sepertinya dia terkejut sekali.

Aku tidak jadi untuk mengeluarkan pisau itu. Aku langsung meletakkan jari telunjuk tangan kananku di depan bibirku yang tersenyum misterius.

"Shhhttt…"

Gadis itu berusaha untuk tenang. Tapi tangannya masih tampak gemetaran. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena membuatnya menjadi takut. Dan tiba-tiba aku terpikir untuk membuatnya tenang.

"_I will show you a magic…_" kataku padanya. Dia terlihat bingung. Aku memposisikan kepalan tangan kananku kira-kira semester dari tempat tidurnya. Tangan kiriku memegang topiku. Dan saat kulepaskan kepalan tanganku…

WHUURRR!

Banyak kelopak mawar putih mulai bertebaran ke arah gadis itu.

"Wahh…" kata Claire terpesona dengan trik kecil yang kuperlihatkan padanya. Selagi dia masih terpesona melihatnya, aku segera menutup tirai tempat tidurnya. Saatnya untuk mundur.

-Claire's POV-

Dia mengeluarkan kelopak mawar putih yang banyak. Di sekelilingku menjadi harum sekali. Dan tiba-tiba, tirai tempat tidurku tertutup. Aku hanya bisa melihat bayangannya yang buram. Dia memegangi ujung topinya dan berkata,

"_I shall come to see you again…_"

Kemudian, dia loncat dari beranda kamarku. Aku langsung menyingkap tirai tempat tidurku. Dan menuju beranda. Dia sudah pergi…

"_Was it a dream?_" tanyaku terhadap diriku sendiri. Aku masuk kembali ke kamarku dan menutup pintu beranda. Kemudian aku kembali ke tempat tidurku, kulihat ada sebatang bunga mawar putih di dekat bantalku. Kuambil bunga mawar itu dan melihat kertas pesan yang terikat di tangkainya.

'_From your dearest…_'

"Tidak, itu bukan mimpi… Siapa dia gerangan?"

-Skye's POV-

Aku kembali ke rumah. Penerangannya belum kunyalakan. Gelap sekali rasanya.

Aku gagal untuk hari ini. Tapi akan kucoba untuk kedua kalinya, ketiga kalinya, keempat kalinya… sampai aku berhasil…

"Claire…" panggilku terhadap dirinya yang tidak ada disini. Tangan kananku memegang topeng yang masih menempel di wajahku. Tiba- tiba, ada yang menyalakan penerangan di ruangan itu. Cliff yang menyalakan penerangan itu, di sampingnya juga berdiri Trent, salah seorang dari dua sahabatku.

"Seperti dugaanku, malam ini kau beraksi, _Phantom Skye Steiner_…" kata Cliff yang menyilangkan tangannya. Aku mulai melepaskan topi dan topengku.

"Hebat… kalian bisa tahu kapan aku beraksi…" pujiku sambil senyum dingin. Trent menghela nafas panjang, dia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Padahal, aku bisa menghilangkan bekas luka di dahimu. Bekas luka yang menyimpan banyak kenangan pahitmu…" kata Trent sambil menyingkap rambutku dan memperlihatkan bekas luka yang panjang itu. Aku langsung menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Gadis itu sudah hilang ingatannya akan kejadian itu, Skye! Bahkan, dia sudah melupakanmu!" kata Cliff dengan serius. Kemudian wajahku berubah menjadi wajah kebencian dan berkata…

"_Even, he lost her memories, that doesn't mean it will erase my hatred…_"

"_Toward Claire…_"

"_I will not kill her parents… But…_"

"_I will kill him…_"

"_**Hiding my burning heart, I approach you.**_

_**Simply feeling my breath will be enough to paralyze you…"**_

"_**I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart.**_

_**I won't leave a footprint in even the smallest crevice…"**_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru**_

_**yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru kigashita…"**_

-Skye's POV-

"_I will kill her…_" kataku pelan. Cliff dan Trent sudah dari dulu membujukku untuk melupakan balas dendam. Aku memang pernah mencoba untuk melupakan niat balas dendam. Tapi, begitu melihat bekas luka di dahiku, aku langsung teringat semua kejadian masa lalu.

"Dia sudah kehilangan ingatannya tentang kejadian itu, Skye. Dan juga tentang kamu…" kata Cliff lirih.

"Aku tetap akan membunuhnya."

Kata-kataku membuat Trent dan Cliff hanya bisa memandangku kasihan saja. Mereka mengetahui hubunganku dengan Claire setelah kejadian itu. Tapi merekalah satu-satunya sahabat yang memaklumi diriku yang sudah kehilangan orang tua.

"Kamu tahu Skye, aku yakin kamu tidak akan membunuhnya meski sudah membulatkan tekadmu," kata Cliff seakan-akan membaca isi hatiku. Tapi aku hanya diam saja karena apa yang dia katakan itu memang benar. Aku ragu-ragu saat akan membunuhnya.

"Pembicaraan ini sudah berakhir, pulanglah…" perintahku pada mereka berdua dengan halus sambil melepaskan jubah hitamku yang panjang. Kugantung jubahku di tiang penggantung baju. Cliff pun hanya menghela nafas kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan diikuti oleh Trent.

Setelah mereka keluar, aku duduk di kasurku dan tangan kananku menyentuh bekas lukaku. Aku berkata pada diri sendiri,

"_You're right Cliff, it's hard for me to kill her,_"

Aku langsung merebahkan diri di kasurku karena merasa lelah. Dan aku mulai memenjamkan mataku…

-Aternoon, Claire's POV-

Setelah kejadian malam tadi, aku terus memikirkan pemuda bertopeng itu. Suaranya yang terdengar dewasa tapi misterius masih mengiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Aku masih terus memandang bunga mawar yang kemarin diletakkannya di bantalku.

"_From your dearest…_" ucapku terhadap catatan kecil yang tertempel di bunga mawar itu.

'Apa aku mengenalnya?' pikirku di dalam hati. Aku merasa seperti mengenalnya tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Kepalaku serasa sakit. Mataku langsung tertuju pada sebuah 'kotak berharga' milikku.

Kotak itu berukuran 70 cm x 25 cm dengan ketebalan 25 cm. Terbuat dari kayu yang sangat kuat, kemudian dipoles semengkilap mungkin. Benar-benar barang antik…

Kotak ini didesain untuk bisa menyimpan barang pada sisi atas dan sisi bawahnya. Keduanya terdapat lubang kunci. Aku hanya memiliki kunci dari sisi atas kotak itu yang tersimpan biola kesayanganku. Tapi bagian bawahnya tidak kuketahui isinya karena kuncinya berbeda dengan kunci milikku.

Kubuka kotak itu dan kulihat biola yang berwarna coklat mengkilap itu. Aku sudah memiliki biola ini semenjak berumur 6 tahun. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat sejak kapan aku memiliki kotak ini beserta biola ini. Tapi… sepertinya ini pemberian seseorang…

Kuambil biola itu dan mulai kumainkan lagu yang paling kusukai. Lagu ini juga sama, aku tidak ingat sejak kapan aku mempelajari lagu ini tetapi aku bisa memainkannya dengan sempurna seperti _melody_ yang kuingat.

Tapi, aku tahu kalau pemilik kotak, biola, dan lagu ini adalah orang yang sama…

Dan mataku tiba-tiba tertuju pada pintu kamarku. Ada seseorang yang melintas di depan kamarku. Ternyata pria bertopeng tadi malam! Dia melihat padaku dan tersenyum. Wajahku langsung memerah. Dia langsung berlari pergi dan aku langsung mengejarnya.

"Wait!" teriakku pada pria itu. Aku langsung berlari hingga ke ujung koridor, tapi dia sudah menghilang.

"_Ah… he is gone…_" kataku pada diri sendiri. Jantungku rasanya berdebar dengan keras. Wajahku terasa panas.

Aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa aku mengenalnya dulu. Dan sudah lama sekali...

_But…_

_I can't remember…_

-Night, Skye's POV-

Aku tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebuah taman bunga. Aku melihat aku dan Claire yang masih kecil sedang bermain sewaktu kecil. Waktu itu aku berumur 12 tahun dan Claire masih berumur 6 tahun. Kami bermain dengan senang.

"_Skye! What should we play for today?_" tanya gadis pirang sebahu itu pada aku yang masih kecil itu. Gadis itu memang sering mengajakku bermain setelah kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"_Let's play wedding! Claire as the bride and I am the groom!_" jawab diriku yang masih polos itu dengan riang.

'Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan…' pikirku diriku sendiri yang sedang melihat aku yang masih kecil. Dulu, kami sering bermain-main suami-istri dengan polosnya.

"_Claire! Will you marry me when we are mature?_" tanya diriku yang masih kecil dengan serius kepada Claire. Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh terhadap diriku yang masih anak-anak itu. Sebab, aku menanyakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh saat itu.

"_I will!_" jawabnya dengan polos. Itu pasti hanya merupakan jawaban polos anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Tidak mungkin dia menanggapi lamaranku itu.

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali!" tanggap aku yang berumur 12 tahun. Dulu, aku merasa senang sekali saat dia menerima lamaranku. Karena aku sungguh-sungguh melamarnya waktu itu.

Tiba-tiba pemandangannya berubah. Sekarang, aku kembali berumur 12 tahun. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pisau menggores dahi kananku dengan kuat. Ternyata yang menyerangku adalah orang tua Claire.

"Akh!" teriakku kesakitan. Sakit sekali! Tanganku langsung memegangi dahiku yang berdarah dengan deras.

"_Kyaaaaaa!_" teriak gadis cilik itu histeris. Dia pingsan. Dia tidak mencoba menghentikan orang tuanya. Orang tuanya juga membunuh orang tuaku.

Kemudian, kulihat pemandangan saat dia membakar rumahku.

Tidak!

Tidak!

Tidak!

"HAH!"

…

Ternyata, hanya mimpi…

Aku langsung menghapus keringat di dahiku. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat dendam itu. Rasa marahku membara. Juga gadis yang merupakan anak perempuan mereka.

_I hate her…_

_I hate her…_

_I HATE HER!_

"_**Thinking that my words are pure, you've let your guard down.**_

_**Even if it were a potent poison, I had a feeling that you'd still drink it all down**__**…"

* * *

**_

akhirnya update! XD

oya, terima kasih pada semua reviewer yang sudah membaca dan review sebelumnya! XD

mohon maaf karena belum sempat mengedit semua fic punyaku karena aku gak bisa membuka net sembarang waktu... aku online keseringan lewat hp dan aku tidak bisa mengedit dengan hp...

gomenasai... *bows*

after words, read n review! XD


	4. Chapter 4

…

_Sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru atemonai,  
hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo…_

_Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete,  
tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou…_

…

**-Evening, Claire's POV-**

Kepalaku masih terus mengingat wajah pria itu meski aku berusaha melupakannya. Kenapa ya? Begitu melihatnya, aku merasakan kalau aku sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Sangat penting sekali.

Mata emerald green-nya yang menatapku membuatku merasa seperti aku mengenalnya. Tapi siapa? Mawar yang dia berikan masih kujaga dengan baik, harumnya yang masih terkesan misteri. Dan pikiranku terbuyar ketika seorang _maid_ mengetuk pintu dan membawakan teh untukku.

"_Miss Claire_, saya bawakan teh,"

Dia pun meletakkan cangkir the dan menuangkannya kemudian segera keluar dari kamarku. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku minum teh untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Aroma teh mawar ini sangat bagus untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

Aku menghirup aroma teh mawar yang paling kusukai ini, kebiasaan lamaku sebelum menikmati teh. Terkadang aku juga memasukkan beberapa kelopak bunga mawar ke dalam teh yang hangat itu untuk menambah cita rasa. Tapi kali ini aku merasa sayang kalau mawar putih ini kupetik kelopaknya.

Setelah aku merasa pikiranku jernih oleh aroma teh mawar ini, aku meminum sedikit isi cangkir khusus milikku. Entah kenapa, tehnya terasa sedikit aneh hari ini. Sedikit pahit dan aneh. Mungkin karena tehnya diseduh terlalu lama? Tapi tidak kupedulikan rasanya, kuhabiskan tehnya.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa mengantuk sekali dan badanku terasa lemas, tapi aku masih kepikiran tentang pria tadi. Tengah mencoba mengingat kembali, aku tertidur dalam lelap.

…

**-Skye's POV-**

Aku memasuki kamarnya tanpa rasa waspada sedikit pun. Ya, akulah yang memasukkan obat tidur ringan yang membuatnya tertidur pulas selama beberapa jam. Aku menyentuh pipinya yang hangat dan halus. Kalau seandainya semua itu tidak terjadi, mungkin gadis manis ini sudah jadi istriku sekarang.

Aku melihat-lihat seisi kamar ini, dan perhatianku tertuju pada kotak kayu unik yang mengkilap di atas rak. Kotak yang memiliki dua sisi untuk mengisi sesuatu dan kuncinya masing-masing pun berbeda. Kotak ini terawat dengan sangat baik, tidak ada cacatnya. Kotak kayu beserta biola yang kuberikan padanya dulu…

Kubuka kotak yang sisinya terkunci itu dengan kunci yang kusimpan selama ini. Aku tahu isinya kosong, karena biola yang seharusnya merupakan pasangan biola yang kuberikan padanya sudah terbakar. Kurogoh saku jubahku dan kukeluarkan sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan berwarna biru. Ya, racun. Aku meminta bantuan Trent untuk membuatkan racun yang efektif dengan masa bekerja yang singkat. Meski apapun kata Cliff dan Trent, aku tidak mengurungkan niatku untuk balas dendam, meski dia tidak berdosa.

Kumasukan botol itu ke dalam kotak itu beserta sebuah pesan singkat, kemudian kukunci kembali kotak itu. Aku tidak akan menyesal melakukan ini, tidak akan.

Kudekati dia kembali dan kugendong dia seperti pengantinku. Dia ringan sekali. Masih tertidur pulas dipelukanku, aku membisikkan sesuatu di dekat telinganya.

"_Only tonight, please… be mine…_"

…

**-Mansion, Ball Hall, 11.58 pm, Skye's POV-**

Sudah hampir jam dua belas malam. Gadis ini belum kunjung membuka matanya. Dia sudah berada di singgasananya dengan gaunnya yang berwarna putih beserta _veil_ dengan _laces_ yang sesuai dengan gaunnya. Dia berpakaian serba putih yang mencerminkan dirinya yang bersih. Sedangkan aku memakai pakaian, jubah, serta topi yang serba hitam. Hitam dan putih, warna yang sangat berkebalikan.

'Semenit lagi…'

Aku mengeluarkan jam saku berwarna perak dari sakuku. Sudah saatnya membangunkan tuan putri ini dari tidurnya. Kuayun-ayunkan jam milikku ini kemudian aku mendekatinya dan berlutut di hadapannya.

Kusentuh ujung rambutnya yang begitu halus dan kucium. Aku ingin menikmati ini untuk terakhir kalinya, saat-saat hanya berdua ini. Sambil kupenjamkan mataku, aku berbisik sesuatu.

"_Claire… please… open your eyes…_"

Dia pun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

**-Claire's POV-**

Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Sepertinya sudah cukup lama. Aku ingin membuka mataku, tapi tidak bisa. Kelopak mataku terasa berat sekali, badanku pun lemas sekali.

"_Claire… please… open your eyes…_"

Siapa itu? Suara ini… sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Akhirnya, aku bisa membuka mataku. Meski sedikit ketakutan, aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Kulihat seseorang yang bertopeng sedang berlutut dihadapanku. Orang yang muncul di kamarku kemarin!

Dimana ini? Seperti sebuah aula dansa. Ruangan yang sederhana dengan hiasannya yang tidak terlalu mewah tapi indah. Dan aku sendiri pun duduk di sebuah kursi mewah di tengah aula dansa ini. Juga pria bertopeng yang sedang berlutut di depanku dengan senyuman hangat di wajahnya. Meski senyumannya terlihat ramah, entah kenapa aku merasa ketakutan.

"A-ah… kamu siapa?" tanyaku dengan baik-baik. Aku takut dia melakukan sesuatu padaku. Tangan kanannya yang dingin memegang tangan kananku yang lemas dan menciumnya.

"_I am your dearest…_" jawabnya dengan suara yang halus. Aku segera menarik kembali tangan kananku yang sedaritadi dipegangnya. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena pria ini terlihat menakutkan bagiku.

**-Skye's POV-**

Dia menarik kembali tangannya yang kugenggam. Matanya juga tidak berani menatapku langsung. Apa aku terlihat begitu menakutkan dimatanya? Dia sampai terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Jangan takut, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berdansa," kataku setenang mungkin. Akhirnya dia melirikku sedikit dan berani untuk bertanya lagi.

"Ke-kenapa kamu menculikku?" tanyanya. Meski tampak lemah, tapi ternyata dia cukup berani untuk bertanya secara terus terang begitu. Kepolosannya itu membuatku tertawa kecil, dia masih tidak berubah meski sudah bertambah dewasa.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, aku ingin mengajakmu berdansa malam ini, tidak ada alasan lain," jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. Dia pun masih terlihat sedikit bingung. Wajar saja dia bingung kalau seseorang yang tidak dia kenal menculiknya. Aku benar-benar hanya ingin melewati ulang tahunku di malam ini bersamanya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya dan berkata,

"_May I have this dance with you, my lady?_"

Dan akhirnya, dia menurut dan menerima uluran tanganku ini. Kami berdansa dengan leluasa mengelilingi ruangan itu. Pada awalnya, langkahnya terasa ragu-ragu dan tidak biasa. Sekarang, dia cukup terbiasa dan mulai menikmati dansa ini. Langkah serta kibaran gaunnya menunjukkan bakat sebenarnya dalam berdansa. Tidak sekalipun dia terjatuh karena menginjak gaun ataupun _veil_-nya yang panjang sekali. Ketika dia menatapku secara tidak sengaja, aku tidak bisa menahan untuk memberinya sebuah senyuman lembut.

Malam ini seakan-akan membuatku melupakan semua dendam ini…

**-Claire's POV-**

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menerima ajakannya untuk berdansa. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terpendam di dalam diriku yang membuatku melakukan ini. Bahkan dansa ini seperti membuat sesuatu yang terpendam ini untuk meluap keluar. Padahal, ini dansa pertamaku bersama seorang lelaki asing yang misterius.

Ketika pandangan mataku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, dia tersenyum padaku. Tersenyum dengan hangat. Meski wajahnya ditutupi oleh topeng, sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau aku pernah bertemu dengannya dan mengenalnya. Mata _emerald_-nya yang memandangku dengan penuh rasa rindu.

"Ada apa, Claire?" tanyanya sambil melihat padaku. Darimana dia mengetahui namaku?

"_Why do you know I am?_ Dan, siapa kamu?" Dansa kami selesai, musiknya yang mengalun dengan pelan juga berhenti. Sekarang hanya ada kesunyian malam saja yang terdengar.

Dia terdiam sebentar dan mulai tersenyum kecil sambil berlutut di hadapanku.

"_I am the prince of the stars, yang selalu memperhatikanmu di malam hari…_"

Pangeran… bintang… yang selalu memperhatikanku…

Kata-katanya membuatku penasaran akan wajahnya. Seperti apa wajahnya yang tersembunyi di balik topengnya yang beku itu? Apa tampan seperti pangeran di dalam dongeng, atau justru sebaliknya?

Tanpa sadar tangan kananku menyentuh pipinya. Tangannya juga menyentuh tanganku pipiku dengan lembut. Kemudian kusentuh topengnya.

"Boleh… kulihat wajahmu?" tanyaku dengan pelan. Saat tanganku akan melepaskan topengnya, tangannya menyingkirkan tanganku dari topeng itu dengan halus. Aku mundur sedikit karena takut sudah membuatnya tersinggung, meski dia masih tersenyum padaku.

"Mohon maaf. Yang ada dibalik topeng ini hanyalah wajah memalukan dari pangeran bintang ini," katanya. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, terimalah ini,"

Dan dia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dia meletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya, kemudian meletakkan benda itu di atas tanganku. Aku tertegun melihat benda itu.

_A key of the box that similar of mine…_

…

_There's no place to escape from this rusty chain,  
the more you fight against the tickling of the clock's second hand, the harder it gets…_

_If I slip you into the deep bushes,  
you'll probably be violated by the scent of our mixing sweats…_

…

To be continued…

…

Kuburan fate : *ada sesuatu bersuara dari dalam kemudian muncul*

Fate : fiuh! Akhirnya aku berhasil keluar dari kuburan ini! *masih nyangkut di kuburan*

*kena hajar oleh banyak orang karena masih berani menampakkan diri*

Fate : HUWAAAA! Muncul-muncul udah kena hajar~~~ *mewek berat*

Terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya selama aku masih hiatus. Meski sudah berakhir dari hiatus, mungkin aku masih belum bisa benar-benar aktif karena dalam tahun ini Fate banyak urusan serta kerjaan. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi! XD *plak*


End file.
